This invention generally relates to temperature controls for buildings. More particularly, this invention relates to a temperature control arrangement that utilizes occupancy and activity level sensing to automatically customize the temperature control.
Temperature control arrangements for buildings typically include a thermostat device that allows an individual to choose a setpoint temperature so that the heating or cooling system will operate to compensate for any difference in the actual temperature and the setpoint temperature in a conventional manner. Recent advances in thermostat devices include programmable thermostats that allow an individual to select various setpoint temperatures at different time periods during a week, for example. Based upon the individual""s knowledge regarding occupancy and use, the setpoint temperatures can be set in a manner that minimizes energy usage and, therefore, provides a cost savings during system operation.
While programmable thermostats are an advancement they are not capable of addressing situations where the individual""s predictions on occupancy and use vary from what actually occurs. Additionally, an individual may not fully appreciate available variations in temperature that still provide a comfortable environment, given the number of individuals in a room or portion of a building and the activities performed by those individuals.
There is a need for an intelligent, automated temperature control arrangement that provides customized temperature settings responsive to changes in occupancy and activity levels within a zone. This invention addresses that need in a unique manner.
In general terms, this invention is a temperature control assembly that automatically adjusts the operation of an air conditioning or heating system responsive to detected occupancy and activity levels within a zone.
A system designed according to this invention includes a thermostat device that allows an individual to select a setpoint temperature for a zone. A sensor detects whether at least one individual occupies the zone and the level of activity within the zone. The sensor provides at least one signal indicating the detected occupation and activity levels. A neural network receives the sensor signal and provides an output classifying the sensed activity and occupation levels. A controller communicates with the neural network and automatically conditions the air conditioning or heating system response to a difference between a current temperature in the zone and the selected setpoint temperature.
In one example, the sensor comprises a passive infrared pyroelectric sensor that provides a voltage signal indicating occupancy and activity levels. A signal conditioner preferably provides a mean and variance of the sensor signal to the neural network. The neural network includes a plurality of layers with selectively adjustable strengths so that the neural network output corresponds to the sensed activity and occupancy levels as desired.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiment. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.